herofandomcom-20200223-history
Team Supergirl
Supergirl's team, nicknamed "Superfriends" by Kara Danvers,1 operates in National City, of Earth Thirty-Eight. Supergirl's team protects National City from anyone who means to cause it harm, especially aliens. Kara Danvers/Supergirl is the leader of this team, which consists of Winn Schott, James Olsen/Guardian, Hank Henshaw/J'onn J'onzz, Mon-El and Alex Danvers. Supergirl's team also works with the D.E.O., which is the team's biggest ally. Team Supergirl Members * Kara Danvers aka Kara Zor-El or Supergirl - Founder of Team Supergirl and leader of Team Supergirl. * James Olsen aka The Guardian - Founder of Team Supergirl and Private Detective and Researcher of the team. In Season 2, he has a new purpose is moonlighting as The Guardian. * Winn Schott - Founder of Team Supergirl and Computer Programmer and researcher of the Team and head of Research and Development for Team Supergirl that means he builds the gadgets and Supergirl's costume. Works at the IT department with the DEO and works as a partner with James as the Guardian. * Alex Danvers - Founder of and second in command of Team Supergirl and she is the Bioengineer for the team. * Martian Manhunter aka Henk Henshaw - Martian Manhunter was friends with Kara and Alex's father Jeremiah and helped them escape. Hank killed their father, so the real Hank died. Martian Manhunter shapeshift to Hank and keep on eye on Kara and Alex. * Mon-El (Supergirl) - Mon-El is an ex-prince from Daxam. Daxam is a sister planet of Krypton, whose planet is also similar to Earth. Mon-El was an exile prince that was being destroyed. Mon-el is fighting for redemption since he used to be playboy prince from the planet and fighting for redemption. He became a member of Team Supergirl to fight for redemption. Allies * Clark Kent aka Superman - who is bigger supporter of her cousin Kara. He is the world greatest hero of the world and Metropolis. He is also a founder of the Justice League. * Cat Grant - She is the CEO and founder of CatCo Worldwide Media and Kara's assistant. She is also a supporter of Supergirl and uses the media to make her star and save her company. * Maggie Sawyer - A police detective from National City Police Department who is a supporter of Supergirl and is Alexandra's girlfriend. * Imra aka Saturn Girl - Mon-el's wife who he met in the future and started dating, since he can't get back to the present. Do-gooder * '''Full Name - '''Kara Danvers aka Supergirl (Founder of Team Supergirl and leader of Team Supergirl).James Bartholomew Olsen (Founder of Team Supergirl and Private Detective and Researcher of them team), Winn Schott (Founder of Team Supergirl and Computer Programmer and researcher of the Team and head of Research and Development for Team Supergirl that means he builds the gadgets and Supergirl's costume.) and Alex Danvers (Founder of and second in command of Team Supergirl and she is the Bioengineer for the team.) * '''Alias - '''Team Supergirl * '''Origin - '''Supergirl (2015 tv series) * '''Occupation - '''Kara Danvers works as an personal assistant to Cat Grant, James Olsen works as a photographer and art director and Winn Schott work as a Computer Programmer for (Catco worldwide Media). Alex Danvers works as a Bio engineer to Department of Extra-Normal Operations (DEO) * '''Powers / Skills - '''Excellent detective skills, highly intelligent and excellent in hand to hand combat. With Kara's powers that she has the same powers as her cousin Clark - Super Strength, speed, x-ray, microscopic and telescopic vision, super hearing, super breath and flight. * '''Hobby - '''Eating, watching tv and playing video games * '''Goals - '''At first Kara used her powers to save her sister Alex on the plane. But nobody knows who she is and they thought it was Clark Kent saving them. She worked with Winn Schott to create the costume and his knowledge in computers to help her out in missions. With also James Olsen and her sister Alex on board they have a new purpose in life to help Kara become a great superhero like her cousin. They have a bigger purpose protect the people and also take down the criminals from Krypton who are zoners or members of Fort Rozz invading Earth. * '''Type of Hero - '''Detective Category:Teams Category:Loyal Category:DC Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Pure Good Category:Lawful Good Category:False Antagonist Category:Philanthropists Category:Arrowverse Heroes